


Deal With Me?

by Novella_Winchester



Series: Tiny Dancer [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Daichi has a nice ass, Devil, F/M, Halloween, Lime, Party, angel - Freeform, cutie, halloween party, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: College AUs of you and Daichi, a continuation of 'Dancing Queen'





	

“I can’t believe we’re doing this (Y/n). You have a lecture tomorrow.”

You scoffed and pressed your lips together, fixing up the edges of your dark red lipstick. “Come on Daichi. It’s our first college Halloween party. And it’s not even that far away. We’ll be fine.”

He rolled his eyes and walked up behind you, leaning down to place a kiss on your shoulder. “I’m not sure if I can trust other people around you in that costume.” His hands smoothed over your hips, pulling you back into his frame.

One of your arms reached up to the nape of his neck and you pushed your fingers through his hair. The two of you made eye contact in the mirror. “I guess my big, strong man will have to protect me.” You broke your sultry smile and giggled. “My… guardian angel.”

Daichi groaned. “Yeah, there’s another point (Y/n); in the classic couples costume isn’t the girl supposed to be the angel and the guy is the devil?”

“I thought this would be more suitable for our personalities.” You turned to face him and stepped back, nodding your head in approval. “Plus, look at your sexy chest in that costume.” One of your hands suddenly found itself pressed against his bare skin. “Ooh baby you kept it tight.” You giggled and poked at his chest.

He crooked an eyebrow at you. “I couldn’t have just worn a suit? We had to go with a toga?”

You grinned up at him. “Of course we did. You gotta dress up for me sometimes Daichi.” You mentioned for him to turn around and he did so with heavy sigh. You reached out to pat his ass and he rolled his eyes. “Damn do I miss those volleyball shorts.”

“Even in high school you were always like this (Y/n).”

You grinned at his back, both hands now squeezing his ass. “It’s not my fault I have such hot boyfriend. You brought this on yourself.”

He turned quickly and grabbed your wrists. “That’s enough now. We should get going.”

Eyeing him sharply, you tilted your head up in a motion prompting a kiss. When Diachi’s lips met yours you pressed your body against him with little warning, grinding yourself against his pelvis. He groaned into your mouth. Smirking slyly, you pulled away and patted his chest. “It sure is easier to hide that boner in a toga than a pair of pants, huh. You’re welcome.”

The volleyball freak growled at you from across the room.

***

You could practically feel Daichi’s groan move through your body at the sight of the frat house. Yells and music and just about every other loud noise erupted from every opening. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you into his side.

When you entered the house it was even louder, with colored lights flashing everywhere around the room. You pulled Daichi into the middle of the improvised dance floor. Your bodies were pressed close together in the throng of people, all smoke and heated touches and purple lights.

You moved to yell into Daichi’s ear over the music.”I guess all of the time spent I spent dancing is finally paying off now, huh.”

He stroked your leather-clad hip and pulled you closer. “I miss those tiny little shorts you always used to wear to come tease me at practice.”

Warmth spread through his body as you threw your head back in a full bodied laugh. His eyes traced down the column of your throat, skin lit in blue light. When he looked up at you your eyes were half-lidded, drunk on music and lust. 

“You wanna go get a drink?”

He nodded and gripped your waist, gently clearing a path through the crowd. The kitchen wasn’t any less packed than the dance floor, full of people drinking and laughing.

“Could you just get me a beer babe? I actually have to wake up tomorrow.”

Daichi nodded and planted a kiss on your head before pushing his way through the crowd. You found a spot of the counter and jumped up, watching Daichi’s back as he walked away. A smile crossed your lips as he gently brushed away any advances.

A large hand landed on your thigh and you flinched. You hadn’t been paying attention to your surroundings. The owner of the sweaty hand stank of cheap beer. You suspected that if he hadn’t been so disgusting in that moment, he might have been very handsome.

“Hey sweetheart, you here alone?”

You fixed a cool gaze on him. “No, I’m not.”

He leered at you like a dog. “I don’t see a boyfriend. Maybe you should come with me, you know, for safety.” His hand started to slide up your leg and your nose scrunched up. You picked up the offending extremity and threw it away from you.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Of course, he was annoyingly persistent. “I think you should reconsider. I can definitely show you a good time.” The man had begun to reach for you again when he was interrupted. 

“Do you have a problem here baby?” You looked up to see Daichi standing on the other side of you, a tight smile on his face.

You turned your body toward him. “No, he was just leaving.” Neither of you spared the boy another glance. You pulled your boyfriend forward by the hips until his body hit the counter between your knees. Daichi placed the bottles on the counter next to you and set one hand on your thigh, fingers creeping under the hem of your shorts. You looped your arms around his neck. “I think I’m done with this party now.”

“Should we go home?”

“Yeah.”

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A giggle erupted from your throat as your back slammed against the closed door. A pair of plastic devil horns clattered to the floor as Daichi ran a hand through your hair. He grunted, desperately trying to rid himself of the toga. You laughed again.

“How the fuck am I supposed to get this off?”

You rolled your eyes and unfastened the cloth around his waistline, the rest of the cloth dropping easily. A smile played across your lips and Daichi groaned. You landed a quick peck on his lips. “You love me.”

You felt him smile against your mouth. “That I do.” he pressed your back against the wall, fiery lips peppering kisses all over your throat. You laughed and Daichi felt the vibrations along your skin. Pushing him away briefly, you sauntered over to the bedroom and slung yourself across the bed.

He thought you were probably the most amazing creature he’d ever seen as you assumed a submissive pose. Moonlight played off your skin and your eyes were hazy with lust. He approached you slowly, eyes eating every inch of your bare skin as you stripped out of your outermost layers of clothes. A wolfish grip played across his face.

“You really are a little devil.”


End file.
